<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eddie's Death by frozengrape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495421">Eddie's Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengrape/pseuds/frozengrape'>frozengrape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sad Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengrape/pseuds/frozengrape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic I have written and posted. I'm just trying this out, see how it goes. I've wanted to write and post a fanfiction for YEARS but haven't had any inspiration and this ship just made me go "Fuck it imma do it."<br/>So here's some short angst if you're interested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eddie's Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blood was so warm on his skin. Tears were burning behind his tired eyes. He reached to gently pat Eddie’s cheek, the one with the bandage. Just like he did before they climbed down into this dark, cold, evil cavern. Only now the corners of Eddie’s mouth did <em>not</em> raise just slightly to form a small, fond smile. His deep brown eyes were <em>not</em> focused on Richie - only Richie - for a small while. He was motionless, quiet. He was -</p><p>“Honey… Richie, he’s dead,” Beverly’s voice was like a whisper, wavering and close to breaking down, still heard by them all in the loudness of the falling stone around them. Richie turned his head to look at her, desperately looking for some level of uncertainty in her eyes. Eddie was not dead. Why would she say that? He was only hurt.</p><p>“No... No, guys we can still help him!” Richie strained a small, hopeful smile that didn’t last long as he looked around at his friends. The others were looking at him with so much sadness and pity in their eyes. His vision started to go blurry with hot tears.</p><p>Richie turned back to Eddie, finally struck by how lifeless he looked laying against the rocks. He shook his head in disbelief and said again, “We can - we can still help him...” but his voice was quieter, cracking around the words. His face scrunched up and tears started flowing down his face, mixing together with Eddie’s blood. There was a sickening feeling churning in his stomach as he put his hand on the back of Eddie’s head and brought him closer, buried his face in his neck. His other arm wrapped around the smaller body, pressing it against him tightly. He stroked Eddie’s dirty hair and cried onto his shoulder. He was really crying now, letting out small whines and wails that grew louder every second. The other losers were watching him, he could feel their eyes on him. Soon he felt one of them, maybe Bill, put his hand on his left shoulder, squeezing tight.</p><p>“We have to go, Richie.”</p><p>Richie just held on tighter at the words, clutching Eddie’s hair in his right hand. His cries turned hysterical as he felt his friends take a hold of him to rip him away from Eddie. <em>His Eddie</em>.</p><p>He kept shouting, “We can still help him!” while trying to wrestle the others off of him. But they were stronger together than him, of course, and his hold started to loosen around the body in his arms. Eddie's head fell from Richie’s shoulder, looking down with dead eyes. Those eyes, that were once filled with overflowing emotions and life. Richie let go of Eddie’s hair and placed his shaking hand on his bandaged cheek again. He tried to be as gentle as possible with the other’s pulling and yanking him. He looked in those eyes for a second before closing his own and going in for an impulsive, hurried kiss. His lips didn’t hit their mark, only pressing against the corner of Eddie’s bloody mouth, but it was enough to make Richie unconsciously ease his hold on Eddie for Ben, Mike and Bill to yank him away. He reached for Eddie again, but he was being dragged away quickly with strong arms holding him back. He could only scream and beg for them to leave him but they wouldn’t let go - of course they wouldn’t, he was their friend. They couldn’t lose him here too.</p><p>Eddie’s body disappeared from his sight soon enough when the falling rocks slowly buried him under.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Richie could not recall how his friends managed to get him out of the collapsing cave and sewers. It’s like his brain shut down when he realized Eddie had died. <em>His Eddie</em> was dead.</p><p>There was a bottle of water on the bedside table beside his glasses. They were cracked but clean of blood. <em>Eddie’s</em> blood. The mattress under him was too hard and everything felt awful. His whole body ached yet he barely even noticed it as he sat up slowly, grasping his shirt tightly in his hand over his heart.</p><p>It hurt so fucking much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eddie watched as Richie went to join the other losers against Pennywise. He looked so good even with all the dirt and grime and blood on him, Eddie thought. He smiled to himself and pressed Richie’s jacket against the bloody mess on his stomach even harder.</p><p>Angry, vindictive shouts filled the cavern. Eddie coughed up more blood. He kept looking at his fellow losers, how they made the evil clown so, so small. Just like he had done before. He smiled again and felt his eyes droop involuntarily. He felt so weary but he tried to stay awake. For his friends. For Bill, for Mike, for Ben, for Beverly. For <em>Richie</em>, he tried but all the noise started to fade away in his mind little by little. The other losers were now only a blur of colors and Eddie hoped they would hurry. He wanted to be held by Richie and be surrounded by his friends in his final moments.</p><p>The blood tasted foul in his mouth and he wondered briefly is Stanley had felt this melancholic yet at ease when he went.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie died alone in the corner of the cavern, only minutes before It was defeated.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it? I think I  might actually like this a bit. Maybe I'll write something nicer soon...</p><p>Also, thanks for reading my first ever fanfiction!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>